That's the way love goes
by DependentOfGG
Summary: Was wäre passiert wenn Jess nie nach Stars Hollow geschickt worden wäre? Hätten sich Rory und er sich trotzdem getroffen? Ich denke... ja. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey!_

_Das ist meine erste FF und sie spielt Anfang-Mitte der 2. Staffel._

_Ich dankemeiner beta-readerin Julia. danke! knuddel _

_Ich hoffe das euch der erste Teil efällt und ich würde mich ganz doll über feedback und konstruktive kritik freuen!_

_**1**. Help wanted!_

„Mist!"

Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Da war die sonst so überpünkliche Rory Gilmore einmal 3 min. zu spät, schon vergaß ihr ganzer Literatur-Kurs sie. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht sonderlich beliebt war... sie war ja schließlich die „Neue", aber war das ein Grund sie einfach mitten in New York zu vergessen?

Wie hatte sie sich auch von ihrer Grandma überreden lassen, an dieser bescheuerten Reise teilzunehmen?

Ach ja, da fiel es ihr wieder ein: niemand hatte eine Chance gegen Emily Gilmore!

Flashback

Wie jeden Freitag saßen Rory und Lorelai bei den Gilmores beim Abendessen. Und wie jeden Abend waren Rory und Lorelai in den Handel ihres Essens vertieft.

„Ich gebe dir mein weißes Zeug, wenn du mir deine Bohnen gibst", bot Lorelai jetzt schon zum 5. Mal an.

„Nein, Mum. Ich sage dir jetzt zum zigsten Mal, dass ich meine Bohnen nicht gegen irgendwelches Gemüse tauschen möchte das ich noch nicht einmal kenne" erwiderte Rory langsam etwas genervt.

Lorelai wollte schon ihr nächstes Angebot ins Rennen schicken, als sie von Emily unterbrochen wurde.

„Rory, hast du dich schon für die nächste Reise der Chilton angemeldet?"

Rory machte einen leicht geschockten Gesichtsausdruck. Um nichts auf der Welt wollte sie fast eine ganze Woche mit ihrem Literatur-Kurs irgendwelchen senilen Autoren zuhören.

Gut, gegen eine einfache Buchvorlesung hätte sie nichts gehabt, rein gar nichts, aber so? Sie konnte sich wirklich besseres vorstellen, als sich ständig von Paris angiften zu lassen und von Tristan genervt zuwerden.

Nein, sie hatte sich entschieden, dass sie nicht mitfahren würde und sie würde sich auch nicht umstimmen lassen, dachte sie zu mindestens.

„Äh..., ich habe mich dazu entschieden nicht mitzufahren, Grandma"

„Aber Rory, warum denn nicht?"

„Ähm... na ja... ich hab..."

Lorelai merkte wohl wie Rory ins Stocken geriet und schritt ein.

„Wenn sie nicht mitfahren möchte, solltest du das akzeptieren, Mum" sagte Lorelai so höflich wie möglich.

Doch es schien so, als hätte Emily sich schon eine Taktik ausgesucht um ihr Ziel zu erreichen.

„Denkst du denn das macht einen guten Eindruck wenn du dich so wenig an den Klassenveranstaltungen beteiligst? Außerdem könntest du neue Kontakte knüpfen und deine Klassenkameraden besser kennen lernen."

Rory wollte schon etwas erwidern, doch Emily ließ sie gar nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Und dann ist doch deine Mum in genau der Woche 3 Tage zur Fortbildung in Chicago, wenn ich mich recht erinnere"

„Das ist wirklich kein Problem. Ich kann auch die paar Tage alleine zu Hause bleiben und..."

Schon wieder wurde Rory unterbrochen

„Das kommt gar nicht in Frage, wenn da was passiert. Wenn du schon nicht mitfährst, dann wohnst du die 3 Tage bei uns und..." Emily machte einen freudigen Gesichtsausdruck. Sie wusste so würde sie ihr Ziel erreichen.

„... und dann kannst du auch jeden Nachmittag mit in die verschiedenen Clubs kommen und all unsere Freunde kennen lernen"

Flaschback end

Ja, genauso hatte Emily sie dazu gebracht dieser Reise zuzustimmen. Nach dem Angebot all die reichen Snobs kennenzulernen hatte Rory keine Chance mehr gehabt.

Und nun stand sie dort, ohne Handy und ohne Geld, denn ihren Rucksack hatte sie zu allem Überfluss im Bus liegen gelassen. Außerdem hatte sie wenig Chancen, dass der alte Literatur-Lehrer, der die Klasse auf der Reise begleiten sollte, merken würde das Rory fehlte und so was wie von „die Schüler durchzählen" hatte er wohl auch noch nichts gehört.

Verzweifelt ließ sie sich auf eine kleine Bank fallen.

Sie sollte sich erst einmal überlegen wie sie zurück nach Stars Hollow kam. Sie könnte jemanden anrufen, irgendjemand konnte sie bestimmt abholen, nur ohne Handy ging das schlecht. Rorys nächster Gedanke war sich eine Telefonzelle zusuchen, doch ohne Geld würde das schwierig werden. Wenn sie wenigstens ihren Pieper dabei hätte, könnte sie Dean benachrichtigen oder Lane. Da sie keine andere Wahl hatte entschied sie sich für die einfachste Variante, den Bus zu nehmen.

Doch wie fand sie jetzt am besten den nächsten Busbahnhof?

Schon eine halbe Stunde irrte Rory durch NewYork. Wie kam sie eigentlich auch auf die Idee alleine den Busbahnhof zufinden? Rory hatte schon Unmengen von Leuten gefragt, die meisten von ihnen waren ohne eine Antwort weiter gehetzt, andere wiederum hatte ihr entweder blöde oder für Rory unverständliche Antworten gegeben.

Langsam aber sicher verzweifelte sie und eigentlich war Rory regelrecht der Optimismus in Person.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie wo sie gelandet war! Im _Washington Square Park_.

Vielleicht fand sie hier ja Hilfe!


	2. Chapter 2

_**2.** A nice guy_

Rory schaute sich in dem Park um, hier hatte sie gute Chancen jemand zufinden der ihr half, die Leute rannten wenigstens nicht so schnell weg als ob es um ihr leben gehen würde.

Da fiel ihr Blick auf einen jungen Mann, etwa in ihrem Alter, der lesend auf einer Bank saß. Ihn würde Rory um Hilfe bitten, er sah jedenfalls nicht unbedingt so aus als ob er ihr gleich eine Knarre an den Kopf halten würde, also steuerte sie geradewegs auf ihn zu.

Als sie dann vor ihm stehen blieb, wunderte sie sich schon einwenig das er sie nicht bemerkte, er machte jedenfalls keine Anstalten sich ihr zuzuwenden. Vielleicht wollte er sie ja auch nicht bemerken, wer weiß.

Trotzdem blieb sie stehen und fragte ihn freundlich: „ Entschuldigung, weißt du wo ich den nächsten Busbahnhof finden kann?"

Ohne von seinem Buch den Blick abzuwenden antwortete er ihr.

„Ja"

Das irritierte Rory nun wirklich, so was würde in Stars Hollow nicht vorkommen, aber sie war schließlich in New York, vielleicht war das ja hier normal.

„ Kannst du mir auch erklären wie ich dort hinkomme?"

Diesmal hatte er erbarmen und antwortete in vollständigen Sätzen, von seinem Buch sah er trotzdem nicht auf.

„ Du gehst einfach 2 Straßen hinunter biegst dann dort links ab, gehst sie Straße entlang bis du an die U-bahn Station kommst, steigst ein und fährst 4 Stationen und schon bist du da."

Rory probierte sich die Beschreibung einzuprägen doch auch wenn sie sehr kurz war schaffte sie es nicht so recht, denn er irritierte sie schon mächtig. Wie er da ohne sie anzuschauen saß und seine Beschreibung runter rasselte. Außerdem hätte sie wetten können das er dabei sogar las. Irgendetwas faszinierte sie an ihm, vielleicht was es seine Ausstrahlung die ihr eindeutig zeigte das es ihm reichlich egal war was sie in dem Moment über ihn dachte.

Erst seine fragende Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Is noch was?"

Da bemerkte Rory das er wohl schon längst mit seiner Beschreibung geendent hatte, denn er sah sie tatsächlich an.

Das erste was ihr auffiel als sie ihn genauer betrachtete waren seine kaffee-braunen Augen die das genaue Gegenteil von Rorys waren. Außerdem fiel ihr noch sein wild vom Kopf abstehendes, schwarzes Haar ins Auge.

Als Rory dann auffiel das er sie immer noch fragend ansah, fand sie ihre Stimme wieder.

„Ähm... kannst du mir den Weg noch mal erklären... ich... ähh.. war gerade ein wenig abgelenkt"

Ein leichtes Grinsen entstand auf seinen Lippen als er antwortete.

„Ja, ich kenn dein Problem, es ist schwer sich zu konzentrieren und mich dabei anzustarren."

Rory fühlte sich ertappt und lief augenblicklich rot an, als ob sie mit einer Tomate konkurrieren wollte.

Ein schiefes Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, als er sah wie peinlich ihr die Situation war. Das machte sie für ihn interessant. Also entschloss er sich seine sarkastische Art erst einmal abzulegen.

„Ich könnte dich zum Busbahnhof bringen, ich muss sowieso in die Richtung."

Rory schaute ein wenig überrascht und überlegte was sie jetzt machen sollte, sie konnte doch nicht einfach mit einem völlig Fremden mitgehen, das hatte sie schon im Kindergarten gelernt. Anderseits war sie ja schließlich keine 10 mehr.

„Warum sollte ich ausgerechnet mit dir mitgehen?"

Er klappte sein Buch zu und antwortete ihr:

„ Na dann eben nicht"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren stand er von der Bank auf und ging an Rory vorbei.

Und wieder irritierte Rory seine etwas andere Art. Doch warum sollte sie eigentlich nicht mit ihm gehen, das wäre jedenfalls um einiges besser als noch Stunden den Busbahnhof zusuchen.

Die drehte sich kurzerhand um und lief ihm das Stück hinterher, das er schon von ihr entfernt war.

Als sie beim angekommen war ging sie neben ihm her und fragte:

„Gilt das Angebot noch?"

Sie lächelte ihn leicht an.

Er sah sie an und lächelte zurück.

„Klar"


End file.
